


Day 6: Window Shopping

by Venusdoom3



Series: 25 Days of Stucky Christmas Challenge [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 days of Christmas challenge, Bucky Can't Keep His Hands Off Steve's Dick, Christmas Decorations, M/M, Manhattan, New York City, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Public Display of Affection, Semi Public Groping, obviously, window shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: I snort surprised laughter, burying my face in his shoulder when his hand tightens on the next stroke, wringing a soft groan out of me. "I swear to God, Bucky, if you make me come in my pants, we're going straight home. I am not walking around—"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know Days 5 & 6 are a bit short, but I hope you like them anyway! *shakes fist at real life for impeding our smut-fest*

"Ooh, _this_ one's my favorite!"

I make a face. "Of course it is. The whole thing looks like it's made of candy."

"Yeah," Bucky sighs with a dreamy smile. Passing decades haven't diminished his sweet tooth a bit. The only difference is that his enhanced metabolism allows him to eat as many sweets as he can cram down his gullet, and he doesn't gain an ounce.

"You like this one better than Macy's? The whole _Believe_ theme, all Santa and magic and love…"

Bucky shoots me a grin. "That's all great, but… _candy_ , Steve."

"Uh-huh." I put my arm around his shoulders, the sleeve of my wool pea coat swishing against the back of his lined leather jacket. "Okay, it really is beautiful; I'll give you that. I just liked Macy's theme more, although, from an art perspective, Lord and Taylor's was fantastic, too. All those hand-sculpted animals..."

"Yeah, that one was pretty good. Where to next?" Bucky swipes the computer printout from my pocket and examines the map, marked with arrows designating must-see Christmas window displays. It's a nice evening, cold but clear, so we're hoofing it, having made our way from Macy's at Herald Square to Saks Fifth Avenue. "The map shows Bergdorf Goldman is up next, but I say we have to check out Tiffany's on the way. It's gotta be the sparkliest thing we'll ever see."

I laugh. "Okay, you sold me. Let's go."

He reluctantly tears himself away from the candy-themed windows, and we fall into step together. Bucky's in a rare chatty mood, so I'm content to let him prattle on and on as we stroll up Fifth Avenue. We have several blocks to go before we reach our next destination, but I don't mind the temperature or the long walk, because the company more than makes up for it.

I reach for Bucky's gloved hand with my own, and he clasps it, shooting a genuinely happy smile my way. "Couldn't hold hands the last time we did this, huh?"

The last time we walked Midtown to check out the department store Christmas window displays was in 1940, so he was right about that. "No, we couldn't." I lean over while we walk and kiss his cheek. "That, either."

"I know something else we wouldn't have done in public back then."

My cheeks burn in a way that has nothing to do with the chill in the air. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking—"

Bucky chuckles, low and dark, grabbing me by the ends of my scarf and dragging me under the scaffolding that envelops the front of a nearby building. His eyes light up at the sight of a deeply recessed doorway, and he pulls me into the nook and sets about chipping away at my self control, which, honestly, is never very stable where he's concerned, anyway.

"We couldn't do this, could we?" Bucky growls, unbuttoning my coat to conceal what he's about to do, which is to rub roughly at the front of my jeans. Despite my incredulity, my body, traitor that it is, responds immediately, and even in the shadows, the look in his eyes – as if he wants to eat me alive – makes my mouth run dry.

"Uhh," I reply with as much coherence as I can muster.

"Right." Bucky flashes that smart-ass, sexy smirk at me, gripping the fingertip of his right glove between his teeth and tugging the glove off, stuffing it into his coat pocket. "We'd never have dared, anyway, would we? But that was before we knew that taking risks is what makes life worth living."

 _You can say that again,_ I think, but I can't enunciate it, because Bucky is opening my fly and sliding his surprisingly warm hand down the front of my boxer briefs. With my back to the street, I can only hope Bucky will notice if someone approaches, because I sure as hell won't hear them with the blood rushing in my ears the way it is.

"Buh." I lick my lips, trying to tell him to stop, but my dick must have a stranglehold on my larynx, because I can't even get his name out. "Mm-hmm…"

"I love how you get hard for me in two seconds flat," Bucky murmurs in my ear, kissing my earlobe before teasing it with his tongue, "no matter where we are or what we're doing."

I finally manage to untangle my tongue long enough to gasp out, "That has a lot to do with the fact that you've always got your hand on my dick."

"Well, of course I do! Have you _seen_ this thing? It's fucking gorgeous. USDA prime, baby. I could swallow your meat all day."

I snort surprised laughter, burying my face in his shoulder when his hand tightens on the next stroke, wringing a soft groan out of me. "I swear to God, Bucky, if you make me come in my pants, we're going straight home. I am not walking around—"

"Okay," he says, a little too quickly, leaving my mouth gaping as he zips my jeans and buttons my jacket. "Oh, quit looking so offended, Rogers," he laughs. "As if I'd leave you like that. No way could I enjoy window shopping knowing you're rock hard. C'mon."

"Where?" I might sound a little desperate, but – shockingly – he doesn't comment on that.

He pulls his glove back on and takes my hand, moving a little – or maybe a lot – faster than his usual amble. "There's a Starbucks on the next block," he says, grinning over at me. "They have a single bathroom with a lock on the door. You do the math."

That's a simple equation to solve, and one we've worked out together a surprising number of times: Bucky plus Steve plus semi-private place equals blowjob. Sometimes blowjob squared.

I swallow hard. "God, I love window shopping with you."

**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com) if you like, and please leave comments and kudos if you enjoy the fic!


End file.
